Remembering the Sound of Velvet
by Citizen of Volterra
Summary: Bella wakes up with few memories of her past, and none that make any sense. Really, what kind of crazy person thinks that they've met gods, heard velvet, seen statues move, laughs explode, and gems melt? --Really short Edward/Bella Fluff


Hi everyone, this is Covee! So I have a lot of oneshots that are only half written, this being one of the few that I finished

I _am_ still working on Bella of the Volturi, I promise. I just let it go way, waaaaayyyyy too long without writing it and now I'm trying to figure out the ending... So try and enjoy this if you want to

-----

I woke up alone and disorientated. How did I get here? I was sitting in the middle of some forest; everything was green and eerily bright. Ok, I decided I didn't know where I was, but I couldn't figure out where I was supposed to be. Home, obviously, but where was that? Who was I supposed to be going home to? Why could I not remember any of this?! Something in my head clicked; that was what this annoying disorientation was: I'd lost my memory. I closed my eyes tightly, though I found that I was still only too comprehensive of my surroundings. I don't think I ever heard things quite that far away before. I willed myself to remember something, anything. I think I remembered the forest, it seemed familiar, but I didn't remember this smell of the trees, I didn't remember the smell of anything. Could I not smell before? Wait, I'd knew this- smell was the sense that triggered most memories. I took a deep breath through my nose. I was no longer sitting on the floor. I didn't unlock any new memories, but I was now running, without having any intention of doing so. This running was familiar and new too. Like I had seen it done through the eyes of another, but never ran myself. I still didn't know why I was running, though… I burst into a field before I could put too much thought into it. I continued to run until I nearly crashed into a deer and bit it's neck. That was odd, I don't think I'd ever done something like that before. Another realization hit me before I was even done drinking the deer's blood. I was a vampire. I don't think I had always been a vampire, though. I ran back into the cover of the trees, something in the back of my head telling me not to be in the sun. I sat against a tree and tried to remember anything again. There was something there, now, when I tried to think of vampires. It was vague, but I remembered something about melting gems, and the sound of velvet. I laughed at myself. Gemstones don't melt, and velvet is something you can feel, not hear. But the thoughts screamed in the back of my mind. Forcing their way forward and bringing with them moving statues, booming laughs, godly beauty and the smell of perfection- because in my crazy mind, perfection was now a scent. I was on the verge of believing I had truly lost my mind, when I heard other people, other vampires, running towards me. Seven, I knew, before I even counted. I was about to wonder how I knew that when they appeared in front of me.

They were beautiful. If I didn't know that they were like me, I would have believed they were gods come to earth.

"Bella?" the older blonde one asked. That was me, I knew, but I find my voice to be able to say anything. I just stared at him, gaping.

The largest one laughed, and the sound exploded and echoed. "Poor girl," he said with humor in his voice, "she really doesn't remember, Alice?" he asked.

"I don't think so… do you remember us, Bella?" the small girl- Alice- asked as she held out a hand, I grabbed it and stood. Her hand was so hard, it felt like being grabbed by a marble statue.

I opened my mouth and took a breath in to tell the girl that I didn't think I really remembered her or her family, though they seemed familiar, when I finally caught then scent of them. They all smelled pleasant, especially nice mixed together the way they were, but among them was one particular scent. It was perfect. I looked immediately to the one I somehow knew the scent was coming of, to find him staring at me. I second or two later, I realized I was also staring at him.

"Bella-" he said in a voice that folded like velvet. He cut off, like he had nothing else to say, but I could see every thought he couldn't voice burning in his topaz eyes that seemed to be in a constant dance of simultaneously melting and reforming in his irises.

Just like hunting before, I don't remember how I got to where I was, but from standing next to Alice, I had suddenly appeared in front of him, our bodies together and my arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around my back, and he pressed his forehead to mine and smiled.

"I love you, Bella." He said quietly.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered. Of all the things I didn't remember, I could never forget that.

-----

So I know this story is anything but self-explanatory, and I have it as a oneshot now, but if people really want me to, I can write a chapter about how Bella got into this mess and/or how and why the Cullens found her, so please, REVIEW!!! I like reviews^_^

Thanks so much for reading,

Covee!


End file.
